Solitude
by Seeker of the Night
Summary: My v first shory fanfic. Yes, it's a Legolas romance... Only have 1 chapter though... so it's pretty short


Disclaimer: I do not own any places or characters that is a part of Tolkien's genius work. Nimwen Tinuial is the only character I own.

AN: This is the very first fanfic I did so pardon the use of language. There'll be more mistakes especially in the grammar section. You can tell the major difference in the way I write. I was trying, trying… 

To those who read Tales From Rhovanion (a.k.a Journey Of A Soul), this story came first before that and yes, the name Nimwen is taken from this very short fanfic I did. And yes the nickname Tinuial for Firiel is also taken from this. Fortunately this is my own story but just a little info for those who read those two stories. I'm just not very good at making up names. 

So anyway, this story has only one and one only chapter and, surprise, surprise, it is a Legolas romance. This story is written right after the War of the Ring where Legolas and Gimli travelled together to Fangorn and things just get on from there. So sit back and enjoy this very short story of mine…

****

Solitude by SilverDragonWolf

Deep in the wood of Fangorn, two creatures sat together by a fire. The light from the fire illuminated them. One of these creatures was a dwarf and the other, an elf. They were seemed to be in a deep conversation but it could be seen that they were enjoying themselves for they laughed every now and then. One would think that this is a strange company for a dwarf and an elf had hardly seen together let alone talk to each other.

After a moment, the two had apparently stopped talking. The dwarf was looking at his axe. He was seemed to be in deep thought. The elf had composed a song and started to sing. His soft elven voice filled the air. It seemed that the trees around them were enjoying themselves for they moved slightly from one side to the other following the rhythm of the song. The elf's song changed its tune every now and then, from bright and happy, to soft and mellow and then it became sad and mournful. The dwarf did not like this last tune.

"Please do stop this song of yours," the dwarf said, "for it stirred dark memories. This is supposed to be a happy hour. The evil had been defeated and it is now a time of peace and happiness again."

The elf stopped his singing and said, "Yes, you are right, Gimli son of Gloin. Why should we remember the past that is best forgotten?" He looked up to the sky. The stars were shinning in the cloudless night but in his fair face a great sadness flowed.

The dwarf seemed to notice his friend's trouble. "Come, Legolas, pray tell me what is in your mind and lift up your burden," he said. "I have a strange feeling that it has something to do with the song you just sand for although I do not know elvish, the sound of your song was…" The dwarf, lost for word, could not say anymore and fell silent.

"Yes, it has indeed something to do with my song," the elf said. "It is something that has troubled me ere I came to Imladris, or Rivendel as you call it."

"Come then, tell me of it. I might even solve this problem of yours," the dwarf said.

"No, it is not a problem to be solved," said Legolas. "I will tell you of it if you promised not to tell anyone for even my father had known naught of it. Promise me that, Gimli, for then can I tell you of the story."

"I promise, Legolas, that I will never tell anyone of it," said Gimli, feeling impatient. "Now tell me of it."

"It happened a year ago. When a group of orcs attacked Mirkwood. The day when Gollum escaped," Legolas said in a bitter voice. "They came and I was summoned by my father to come and help the elves that were to guard Gollum for there were too many orcs for the two elves. I came with a group of archers as soon as possible but it was too late," he paused and a tear rolled down from his bright elven eye.

"What happened?" asked Gimli. "I do not understand a thing that you said."

"I am sorry, Gimli," Legolas said. Regaining his voice, he continued, "We came and defeated the orcs but it did not come at a low price. The two elves that were to guard Gollum had been very tired for it was long ere we came thither that the orcs attacked. One of them was already slain and the other was badly injured. The orcs, although they were not used to the forest, were of a great number. And then it happened, when the victory was near, I was fighting with an orc when an arrow came at me unaware. It would have killed me if she did not shot it with her arrow."

"Now you are talking to yourself again," said Gimli. "Who is she?"

"Nay I was going to tell you soon enough. But now that you have asked, she was one of the elves that were to guard Gollum. She shot the arrow away. I heard the arrow and looked around to see of what had happened. And I saw her, thrown to the ground with an orc's arrow on her back. I killed the orc that shot the arrow and came to see how bad she was injured. I checked with a hope that she could still be helped but the shot was aimed skilfully and she was weary for she had fought long. She was beyond any help." At this word Legolas looked down to the ground and said no more.

"Aye, Legolas, that is bad news indeed," said Gimli, "but you have not answered my question. I wish to know who she was not what she did. Indeed it seemed that you know of her for you grieve for her more than your grieve for Boromir."

"Yes, Gimli. She was and still is very dear to me. Her name was Nimwen. She was my closest friend," Legolas said, lifting his head. "I have known her for thousands of years."

At this, Gimli gasped for their friendship had lasted longer than his friendship with Legolas and even his life. He remembered the time when Legolas had come to this defence when the Riders of Rohan insulted him. Legolas could have lost his life then, to come to his defence and they had only known each other for a couple of days. He tried to imagine Legolas' feelings when his friend died but it proved to be too impossible for him to do. They fell silent for a moment but Gimli found that something was amiss.

"What was that is so secret of this story that you could not even tell your father?" asked Gimli. "That could not be all of it?" 

"Nay it is not. I was hoping that you would forget of that promise. But if you must know…" Legolas thought for a second of a way to tell Gimli of this and said, "I had, as you know, known her for many years. But you do not know that I am… that she had bound herself to me." At this word, Legolas fell silent. Memories came back at him and Nimwen's voice rang in his mind as clear as the night's sky.

*****

"Legolas, long have we know each other," she said, her voice, soft and clear filled his mind, "but I have never thought that it will come to this."

"No Nimwen," Legolas had said then. "Do not failed me for although you do not want to, let us still be friend."

"But Legolas, I have said naught about refusing it." She smiled and Legolas had, then, felt a great relief washed over him. For him, she looked fairest of all elves. But then again, she had always looked the fairest when she smiled. "But I must agree that our relationship is cannot be. You are a prince and I am but an elf, subject to your father and to you," she said and in her fair face there was great distress.

"But you are Nimwen and you are the only one I love," Legolas said. "I do not wish for a princess or queen but you. I only love you and no other."

"Then let your words be true, Legolas, but we cannot be together," she sighed. "Your father will not be pleased. He had sent me to be your companion for a while, not forever."

"Aye, Nimwen, but I will speak to him. He will surely understand," Legolas had objected. "But what about you? Do you want to be my company forever?"

"Legolas," she said, "I will follow you wherever you may go. Even to my death I will still follow you." then, Legolas had felt a great happiness, greatest of all that his life could offer. "I have nothing of great worth to give you for I am but a mere elf, but to you I will give you my true name, known only to me and the Valar. Remember it, Legolas, for it is my token of love to you." and in his mind then, a soft voice had spoken. _Tinuial, _it said. _Spark of twilight._

And then to him, she had been covered with great light and although she was clad in naught but green and brown in a wood-elf manner, she would have been fairer than any elves and even matched the beauty of a Maia.

*****

"Legolas!" cried Gimli, waking Legolas from his memories. "Legolas, come and make an end to your story."

"I am sorry, Gimli," said Legolas and he continued the story. "I had decided to tell my father of it. I was waiting for the right time but the right time seemed to have never come. After her leave, my father had tried to marry me, but I cannot do that. He had done so, I guess, because of my grief and hope that I would forget about the event. I had tried to avoid this by going to Rivendel as my father's messenger…"

"But I think your father is right," said Gimli, interrupting Legolas. "I think you should forget about her, although she is very dear to you, and move one with your life. You cannot live forever with this grieve."

"Aye, that might be true, Gimli, but you had not known of what had happened in the forest. Remember when she was shot?" asked Legolas, trying to hold back a tear. "I came to her, but it was too late. Before she went, she had…" his voice had trailed on but he do not remember of what he said that night for Nimwen's last voice had spoken again in his mind. His memories, it seemed, would not leave him tonight.

*****

She stirred and said slowly, "Legolas, I know I cannot pass through this. Do not be grieved by my leave. I… will always… be with you… for I… will give you… my light. Keep it save… Legolas… and I… will always be… with you." And with that, she closed her eyes. The glow that surrounded her as any other elves would have slowly disappeared until she glowed no more and something came inside of him. She opened her eyes once more, smiled and took her last breath.

***** 

By the end of this memory, Legolas was in tears but he also felt that his burden had eased. He sighed.

Gimli now saw, like for the first time, that Legolas did glowed more that other elves he had known. He had thought before that it was because of his status as a prince of Mirkwood but now he realised that even Arwen did not glowed brighter than any other elves. And then he realised, "Why didn't your father or any other elves see any difference in you?"

"Because I had hid it. I veiled it with as much power as I can to hide it away and only showed it when no other elves around to remind me of Nimwen. Only once had I forgotten to veil it in sight of other elves. It was in Lothlorien when Galadriel had questioned us. Do you remember? She had look deep inside of me and in attempt to answer her back, I had forgotten about it. Then she had been quite surprised by it and that was when I broke the contact with her. But she had known it and said that she will keep it secret. And for that, I was glad."

"I am also glad for you had trust me to keep your secret, Legolas," said Gimli. "But now I am weary. Let us sleep now,"

"Nay," said Legolas. "I will keep guard for wild beast. Sleep now, Gimli, if you must."

"Wake me after an hour or so," said Gimli. And with that he lied down and went to sleep.

Legolas kept watch for a while, talking to trees and continued his song. Suddenly a spark of twilight appeared in the East.

__

Tinuial, he thought and a soft voice calling from deep within him, saying, _Legolas, I will follow you wherever you may go…even to my death._

A wind blew softly, playing with his golden hair. "Nimwen Tinuial," he whispered. Like a young tree upon the great wood of Fangorn, he stood to greet the sunrise in the East.

AN: That's all folks. All kinds of review are welcome. I know it sounds corny but, hey, first time. I dunno. Just say what you truly think. Thank you.


End file.
